A Prodigy of Sorts
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Really, there were many types of prodigies in the world. Take the Seido prodigies for example. If Miyuki was a prodigy in catching, Chris in strategizing, Satoru in pitching, then Eijun was probably a prodigy at manipulation and his teammates can only begrudgingly accept the reality that in the end, no one can really refuse him. Implied multiple pairings. Miyu/Chris/FuruxEijun


**A/N: **I'm hooked with this anime and my inner fujoshi is screaming at the innuendos and double meanings everywhere! If anyone has a request for this fandom, feel free to tell me 'cause I don't think my muse will be stopping anytime soon. This is **complete **and my very first one too :)

* * *

**Full Summary: **Really, there were many types of prodigies in the world. Take the Seido prodigies for example. If Miyuki was a prodigy in catching and mind games, Chris in planning and strategizing, Satoru in pitching and baseball in general, then Eijun was probably a prodigy at manipulation and his teammates can only begrudgingly accept the reality that in the end, no one can really refuse him. Unfortunately, the three people so caught in Sawamura's trap were all so stupidly oblivious and it's up to them to make sure that no one dies in the process.

* * *

**I.** Yuki Tetsuya

Tetsu watched indifferently as Sawamura once _again_ cornered Chris into another practice session. It had been going on for a while now. The constant stalking - there really was no other word for it - and the unwavering determination to carve his way into Chis' life even if the man himself was already on the brink of snapping. In hindsight, anyone should be tired of it and Tetsu wouldn't be surprised if Sawamura gets a punch in the face for being so annoying.

That was his initial thought.

Three weeks later and the first year was still following Chris around like some puppy vying for his owner's attention. After class, during practice, after practice, and bathing times were really pushing it but surprisingly Chris took it in stride. He was annoyed on many occasions, it was quite obvious really, but he never stopped Sawamura. If anything, his continued coaching and varying training menus were only spurning the kid's efforts.

Tetsu's eyes narrowed at the two players currently playing at the bullpen. It was easy to see the obvious joy and flowing energy coming out in waves from Sawamura and Chris' subtle but still plain-as-day smile as he caught the ball with ease. Sighing, he turned away and continued stretching.

Truly, his analyses never works on one person in his team. His carefully thought out situations always fail when it comes to one certain freshman.

"Chris-senpai! That was amazing! You're awesome!" Sawamura's boisterous yells were already a staple when it comes to training and all of them has learned to ignore him. A quick glance at the bullpen had Tetsu shaking his head.

For someone so good at planning and strategizing, Takigawa Chris Yu couldn't figure out how to get himself out of this bind. It was slightly disturbing if he had to say so himself. For someone so innocently stupid and positively aggravating, Sawamura Eijun was incredibly adept at making people do his bidding. It would be wise on his part to never get too close, only observing from the sidelines, and only intervening when necessary.

He was, after all, the captain and if his teammates didn't get their act together, then the whole team suffers.

"Sawamura, just shut up and give me your best pitch."

Sawamura grinned, his teeth bared in another goofy smile. "Of course, senpai!"

Tetsu resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Chris ruffled the boy's hair. Really, how'd the kid make the almost emotionally stunted man cave in? Well, he didn't want to find out. Not now. Not ever.

**II.** Kominato Ryosuke

There it was again.

"Oi Sawamura! I'll be your partner today!"

Sawamura squawked, arms flying around while shouting at the top of his lungs. "No way! You're not Chris-senpai! Get away from me!"

Miyuki only laughed and proceeded dragging the disgruntled pitcher away. The hold he had on Sawamura's forearm was tight and unyielding, it almost made him pull back in disbelief.

Ryosuke wasn't one to dwell on things that didn't concern him. Most times, he spends the day prowling silently for anything amusing, while keeping a close eye - though he did it discretely - on his younger brother. Never did he imagine Miyuki, of all people, to be interested in someone so avidly like he was with Haruichi's friend. It was no wonder this development caught his attention.

Miyuki always behaved in that playful manner of his but behind this almost silly facade was someone sly and cunning; a deceptive fox, and an absolute nightmare when angry. He had a nasty personality - that was saying something coming from him - and was was also quite fickle and gets bored easily. The only thing relatively interesting in his eyes was Chris and nothing else. Now, Ryosuke had to re-evaluate his assumptions because obviously something—rather, _someone_ else has caught his attention.

To be so vigilant when it comes to Sawamura, now, that was definitely new. Not that it wasn't entertaining to watch. At the very least, it kept him his mind reeling as he calculates Miyuki's next move.

"You're useless! Absolutely useless, you hear me?! You're nothing like, Chris-senpai!" Even from where he was standing, that freshman's voice _always_ seems to be everywhere.

"Maa maa, you're just too stiff. Nervous, are we?" His sharp eyes didn't miss the way Sawamura's face flushed a dozen different shades of red in rage while he struggled against Miyuki's arm around his shoulders.

"Who would get nervous around you?! You're just a useless catcher! And let me go, bastard!" Miyuki chuckled, his eyes closed in mirth as he pulled Sawamura even closer to himself. Ryosuke turned away from the duo when he saw Miyuki leaning in and whispering directly into the freshman's ear. He knew where this was going.

"You - come back here! You useless catcher!"

"Haha! It was a joke, Sawamura!"

Ryosuke caught the ball thrown at his direction with ease, ignoring the two idiots running after each other behind them.

_Yep, interesting indeed._

**III.** Kuramochi Yoruichi

"I-Itai! Senpai! Let go already! I lose! I lose, okay?!" Sawamura tapped the floor multiple times, admitting defeat. Kuromachi guffawed and released his hold, watching in satisfaction when his victim crumpled on the floor.

"That's your punishment for coming in so late." Wide eyes blinked at him and this time, he couldn't resist it, he had the idiot in a crab hold in a heartbeat.

"What the hell?! Senpai!" Kuramochi scoffed and unceremoniously dumped Sawamura on the floor. The pitcher yelped in pain and quickly nursed his bruised elbows.

"You moron! What time do you think it is? Go on, tell me."

The idiot aka Sawamura Eijun beamed, his eyes shining like some kid offered with candy. "Nine pm!"

Kuramochi glared and bonked him soundly on the head, completely ignoring his cry of protest. "It's one am! Who told you to train so late? And your noise woke me up!"

Sawamura curled around himself. Damn it, his body was already hurting. He didn't need anymore bruises! "But Furuya wanted a match! I don't back down from challenges!"

Kuramochi stilled and willed the irritation swirling in his chest to go away. Why did he even ask? These late night sessions with that stone-faced Furuya had been going on for two weeks, and no matter how much they try to stop it, the two rookies were too stubborn for their own good.

His right eye twitched in irritation as he took in his roommate's state - dirty and completely thrashed. They all knew by now that it was really this idiot doing the provoking and Furuya, for someone so completely apathetic to anything _but_ pitching, always gets riled up when Sawamura was concerned.

"Whatever. Disturb my sleep _again_ and it's beat down time." He grinned maliciously when Sawamura flinched and almost crawled away from him.

_Good. _Turning away, he climbed over the first deck and settled in bed, completely ignoring the whining coming from below. Seriously, this stupid competition needed to stop, and Furuya needs to get it in his head that no matter what he does, his stupid roommate will stop at nothing to prove his point. Because goddamnit, he needed sleep and the ruckus Sawamura makes whenever he comes back never fails to wake him.

Sometimes, he envied Masuko, not for his build, but for the mere fact that he could sleep like the dead every night.

"Damn it, that hurts!"

Kuramochi groaned and threw his pillow straight at Sawamura's face.

"Shut the fuck up! You're too noisy, idiot!"

**IV**. Tanba Koichiro

"Sawamura, what did I tell you about practicing too much?" He stared him down and the result was instantaneous. The pitcher bowed to the waist and loudly - as always - apologized.

"Yes! I'm sorry, senpai!" That stupid but infectious grin was back on Sawamura's face when he looked up to face him. Chris sighed tiredly. Really, this was boy was too much of a handful.

"Go rest up. Don't forget to ice your shoulders." Sawamura's expression wilted, still wanting to continue training and Chris _almost_ gave in. Instead, he frowned and pointed at the direction of the dorms.

"Go back, take a bath, and we'll proceed with your pitches early in the morning."

"Really?! You're the best, senpai!" Chris felt the embarrassment creeping in. No one ever fawned over him as much as this freshman did, and though he was confident in his skills, he never considered them to be amazing. They were necessary, yes, but never extraordinary.

"Just go, Sawamura." He was exhausted and watching Sawamura bouncing with energy even after one grueling practice session made him feel like collapsing on his feet.

"See you tomorrow, senpai!" Chris watched the bundle of energy go, and shook his head. _Finally, _he thought, _it's over._

"Taken a liking to the kid?" A voice asked from behind. Sighing, Chris offered his friend a bemused smile.

"Liking? He's too annoying for his own good."

Tanba regarded him from the corner of his eyes, his mouth almost quirking up. "Yeah? Well, you spend an awful lot of time with him."

Chris laughs it off, his right hand reaching over to pick up the only ball on the ground. He tossed it in the air and snatched it effortlessly. "Sawamura doesn't know when to give up. You'll give in one way or another."

Tanba snorted and walked towards the bullpen, retrieving the baseball bat leaning against the rails. "You can just refuse him when he gets out of line. He listens to you anyway."

Chis shakes his head at him, a serene smile on his face. "If I did, he'd just double his efforts in annoying me. I'll pass." Tanba watched as Chris waves him off and began trekking towards the dorms. He frowned at his retreating back.

In the past, Chris was never like this. Once something bothers him, he always made it a point to show his displeasure and be done with it. And yet... Tanba crossed the distance and walked by his friend's side. It made him wonder. Was it really 'if I did' or 'if I could'? _  
_

**V.** Kominato Haruichi

"Oi Sawamura, we're forming a battery at the practice game on Saturday." Miyuki stated cheerily over dinner.

The chair he was sitting on screeched against the floor and he promptly sat at the end of the table, far away from the catcher. "Why can't it be Chris-senpai instead? You're absolutely not as good as senpai!" Haruichi continued chewing on his food, already too used to their bantering to bother stopping them.

"Haha! Chris-senpai's already tired of you so he pawned you over to me!" Miyuki was enjoying this, Haruichi knew, and his friend was just too oblivious for his own good.

"No, he didn't! Chris-senpai would never do that!" And as if by some weird intervention, the man himself entered the cafeteria, a towel draped over his shoulders which looked tense when he saw everyone's eyes on him. Haruichi sighed. It's happening _again._

"Chris-senpai! It's not true, right? Tell me, it's not true!" Sawamura was in front of Chris in a matter of seconds, clung to him like a koala, and looked as if he was about to cry.

Chris found himself at a loss, his eyes wide while trying to pry off the pitcher from his waist. Miyuki walked over and without a second's thought, peeled Sawamura away from their disgruntled senpai, and smiled. Haruichi swore that the smile looked strained, but he didn't know Miyuki that well so he brushed it off.

"Sorry senpai, he's being a pest, isn't he?" Chris took one good look at the flailing pitcher and at Miyuki's sly expression, and deduced everything perfectly. Sighing, he placed one hand atop Sawamura's head, and felt a little pleased when the boy stopped moving altogether.

"You're disturbing the others, Sawamura." His face was firm with rebuke and Sawamura drooped, looking like a kicked puppy. It made Chris wince and Miyuki sulk - though this was all in Haruichi's head so maybe he was over thinking things. He chewed a mouthful of rice. But this happened often, so maybe he wasn't imagining it...?

"Sorry Chris-senpai but this _thing_ said you're getting tired of me!" Sawamura threw a thumb over Miyuki's direction, all trace of sadness disappearing to give way to his irritation.

Miyuki tsked, a vein twitching on his forehead at the blatant disrespect. "Wow, you really don't respect me, do you?"

Chris sighed and decided to pacify the argument quickly. Good thing they were being ignored by everyone else in the room. "Who said I was tired of you? And Miyuki, stop riling him up. He gets annoying when he's too loud." Sawamura positively beamed, his eyes shimmering in obvious joy. Miyuki felt something unpleasant stirring in his chest.

"Stop looking so happy, baka." Sawamura snapped from his daze, and another bout of arguments ensued. Chris sighed and reluctantly dragged the two away to play peacemaker. Haruichi swallowed his food down. _Whipped_, he mused, _totally whipped._

A snap on his side didn't escape his sensitive ears. He sneaked a glance at Satoru who held his broken chopsticks in his hand, almost obliterating his food with his stare. Haruichi rolled his eyes. He was right. Always has been. Seriously, was he the only one who sees it? He smiled to himself.

_Eijun really never ceases to amuse me._

**VI.** Takigawa Chris Yu

Since the beginning of his last year in high school, Chris knew things were about to change. In baseball, in school, and his life, he just had this inkling of something to come. What he didn't expect, however, was for _it_ to barrel his way through everyone else.

It started with their assistant coach, catching her attention and inevitably hauling _him_ all the way from the countryside to Tokyo.

Next was Miyuki Kazuya. Rumors spread fast and the Azuma case was really popular way back. It was the catcher himself who volunteered to partner up with the country kid.

Then, it was their coach. Though he usually ignores the loud mouth, the opportunities laid out for him were always more favorable than anyone else.

Lastly, everyone else. From his fellow first years to people of the same grade as Chris, Sawamura Eijun had a way with people. Maybe, it was optimism which bordered on idealism. Or maybe, his willful spirit which never seems to give up but Chris knew one thing, Sawamura just did.

"But captain! It's not fair! At least give me another chance!" Tetsu looked conflicted and Chris couldn't really blame him. With all of Sawamura's annoying habits, once his eyes were turned towards you, there was no other way to go around it. Seeing that gaze so full of determination and hope directed at you and _you _alone, what else can one say?

"You cheeky brat! Chances don't happen in high school baseball!" Sawamura flailed in Kuramochi's hold, his face turning red from the lack of oxygen. Tetsu intervened in time and extracted the poor pitcher away from the violent grip.

"Enough, Kuramochi. Sawamura, last chance." Sawamura cheered in the background while happily dodging his senpai's efforts in locking him in another choke hold. It was expected to say the least but Chris couldn't help but ask.

"Hard to say no?"

Tetsu didn't turn to face him when he answered. "I could say the same for you."

Chris raised an eyebrow in question but their captain didn't elaborate and headed for the bullpen at the east field, leaving him standing there wondering to himself.

**VII.** Mizuki Kazuya

Feisty.

It was the first thing that popped in his head when the little junior high student began mouthing off their school's power batter. The kid had guts to challenge their regular player.

Interesting.

To be able to change the grip he had on the ball while flexing his wrist to change the direction and momentum of his ball, the kid really was ridiculously interesting.

Idiot.

Seriously, the very being of Sawamura was made out of idiot cells. He doesn't know a thing about baseball, school, and himself, apparently. To sum it all up, he was a moron.

Strong-willed.

How many people were swept in his pace? A dozen? Another twenty? Miyuki didn't know but one thing's for sure, Sawamura knew how to make people fold to his will. It was as simple as that.

"Ryo-san, watching your brother again?" Ryosuke smiled in that mildly disturbing manner of his but remained silent his gaze intent on Haruichi.

"Has anyone told you that the way you show your love is a little bit twisted?" Miyuki leaned against his palm, his eyes settling on the freshmen clustered together on the field. It was an extra session of practice for the lower years, giving the regulars, along with the third years a means of reprieve.

Ryosuke chuckled low, his eyes opening minutely. "Hmm...you're the last person I want to hear that from, Miyuki-chan."

Miyuki's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Figure it out yourself."

**VIII.** Furuya Satoru

Sawamura was obnoxious and noisy and he really couldn't figure him out. One moment he's laughing, and the next he's crying. Other times, he just wants to pitch a ball right at his face just to see him quiet for once but knowing him, he would just get up, scream like a girl and challenge him to a match.

It was the same cycle all over again. It wasn't in his nature to bother with anything else but pitching. But Sawamura was like a force of nature. A typhoon that shreds everything in its path and carries on without caring about the damages.

Strangely, he finds himself still accepting his declarations of war, and goes with the flow because one person has to show him that he was the ace. And someone like Sawamura can never beat him. Besides, Miyuki seems to favor him, and if he didn't up his game, the catcher might choose the idiot over him.

"Satoru-kun?"

He looked down only to find Haruichi smiling at him faintly. "What?"

"Eijun-kun's amusing, isn't he?" Furuya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Amusing?" If anything, he was exasperating and bull-headed but amusing? Really?

Haruichi nodded. "Isn't that why you're staring at him?"

Furuya froze, his eyes widening. "What?"

"Oh, you didn't realize?" Haruichi sounded clueless but the people listening on him knew otherwise. The Kominato brothers were terrifying indeed.

"Must be my imagination then."

Furuya had nothing to say to that.

**IX.** Last but not the least

They knew that this day would come someday, but never thought it would be so soon.

"What? If I had to choose - huh?" Kuramochi nodded eagerly, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

It was a free day and instead of crashing at Miyuki's place, they decided to stay in their room instead. For once, he wasn't playing video games and was sitting on Sawamura's bed, trying to grill the first year for information. Miyuki was on the floor playing another boring shogi game with Tetsu. Masuko was reading his comic on his bed. Furuya was on the floor kneading the kinks in Jun's feet. Haruichi and Chris were discussing the baseball game being played on their television. All in all, it was a relatively peaceful day, and it was supposed to stay that way, except Kuramochi had something else in mind.

"If you were stuck in an island for a month and could take one person with you, who will you choose among the people in this room?" They were listening, Kuramochi knew. He could almost hear Jun's cursing inside his head. This wasn't the plan but hey, it was all for fun anyway and no one else was asking. Besides, their betting pool will go nowhere if this continued.

"What kind of question is that? I won't get stuck in an island!" Kuramochi rolled his eyes. _Idiot. _They all thought the same thing.

Growling, he smacked him on the head. "Just answer the question!" Sawamura cradled his head, whining softly at the newly formed bump on his head.

"Fine! You don't have to be violent."

"Then, answer the question!"

"Alright already! One person, right?" Subtly, the air in the room changed as they shifted closer, though Sawamura didn't notice, his eyes closed in thought.

"Then, I choose..." Every person in the room held their breaths. This was it. The ultimate question that everyone's been dying to ask. Tetsu's fingers twitched, his body ready to spring into action just in case Miyuki tries to do anything stupid. Haruichi carefully settled one hand on Chris' arm while Jun rolled over, his feet pinning Furuya in place.

"I guess I'll choo-"

"Oi! The coach called for an emergency meeting." Zono called out suddenly cutting Sawamura off.

"Eh? What for?" Sawamura complained loudly not noticing anything amiss.

Zono shrugged. "Didn't say but he wants everyone there." Sawamura slid off the bed, completely forgetting everything else and raced past Zono who was still standing by the door. He turned to face the people clustered inside only to step back when they all stared at him, eyes burning angrily.

"ZONO!"

**X.** Sawamura Eijun

Sawamura stopped running, his heart beating fast. He looked up at the darkening sky, his eyes gleaming. Truthfully, if he had to choose one from his friends. He'd chose none. He would rather be alone than choose only one.

Besides, he decided a long time ago that he would never abandon anyone again.

But if he _absolutely _needed to choose one. Then, that was a different matter and choosing only one out of the three people he wanted to be with was hard.

He would just have to make sure that when he does get stuck in an island, he would haul all three of them with him. Consequences be damned. He never conformed to rules, anyway.

* * *

**Please submit a review before you head out. Share the Ace of Diamond love! Haha**

* * *

_Completed: January 28, 2014_


End file.
